


Prisoners Of War

by scream_7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruciatus Curse, First War with Voldemort, Good Severus Snape, It is 2 am in the morning and when I wake up I will regret this, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scream_7/pseuds/scream_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A muggle born is kidnapped on the train to Hogwarts to be used by the Dark Lord for experimentation. While there, friends and allies are made, while enemies pose a constant threat of danger. A new friend adds to the growing mystery of the war against the Dark Lord, and everything is not always as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoners Of War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its me! This was a written by an amazing writer called ReaderOfManyWords on Wattpad! I just helped. I am not sure it will be continued, and it was written through her giving me little story pieces. I may have added a few sentences here and there. I semi beta'd and all I fixed was spelling and making the story make a little more sense for someone who wasn't behind the scenes and doesn't know how her brain works. So its still pretty awesome. By the way every time a paragraph switches, it changes POV.

I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them when a man walked into my compartment. He was haughty-looking and carried a cane with a serpent head on it. Little did I know that for the next 5 years, his house would be my prison. "You, girl, what's your blood status?" he barked. "I'm a muggleborn, if that's what you mean," I replied, a little indignantly. Suddenly there was a wand coming out of his cane, and it was pointed at me. "Come with me if you want to live." He sounded bored. I didn't know any spells, and the compartment was empty except for the two of us. I didn't know what to do. "W-where?" I asked. "Hold on to my sleeve. Just my sleeve, or you'll lose that hand." I obeyed. Years later, I would regret that. There were so many things I could've done. Ran, made a diversion. But no, I just obeyed. The world disappeared, and it felt like my eyes were being squeezed out of my head. When the sensation stopped we stood in front of an imposing wrought iron gate. "State your purpose!" a woman's voice called. "I brought the mudblood the Dark Lord requires." Mudblood? Is that some kind of a nickname for muggleborn? I didn't puzzle over that too long, because then half the gate disappeared, the half near my captor. "Ah, I forgot. Give me your wand." "Why?" I asked. "YOUR WAND! NOW!" I handed it over and cringed as he snapped it deftly in half and threw it away. There goes any hope I had of escaping, I thought. A whole world I've only just learned about, and I'll never be able to enter it again. Then the whole gate disappeared, and we entered the courtyard of an elegant mansion. Upon walking into the house, we were surrounded by a ring of people in black cloaks. One of them looked more snake than human and had very pale skin. I recognized him from the description in one of my textbooks. He was Lord Voldemort. "Hello, little mudblood. Bow to your new master." he said. I was angry now. "You will never be my master!" I replied. I was surprised to hear no trace of fear in my voice. Voldemort merely smiled. It was a cold, cruel smile that sent shivers down my spine. "It needs to learn some respect. What shall we do with this one?" One of the cloaked observers called out "Let's Obliviate it!" "Good choice, Avery." Voldemort said. He aimed his wand at me and spoke a single word. "Obliviate!" For years that memory, and all of them before it, were lost to me. I heard another one of the men yelling at someone. They had taken the couple, the Longbottoms, a few hours before. I could make out the slightest of words from Malfroy in the other hall. "She is being punished now, my lord." I heard the voice of my torturer speak back to him. "If your babe ever does such a thing as his treasonous sister, they will both be killed. Am I understood?" he hissed. "Yes, absolutely, my lord!" Malfroy groveled back. The door opened and I heard the sound of a body hitting the floor of my cell. She was a girl, about 16, and she would've been pretty if she hadn't been covered in blood. She had dark black hair with a white streak, and she looked vaguely familiar with an aristocratic face. I just couldn't place how. I didn't have long to think on it before she groaned and stirred. "Don't try to sit up, you'll only make it worse," I warned. "Don't worry, I don't think I could." She replied. "Not surprising, considering that you appear to have a broken nose, a leg to match, and you'll probably be feeling the aftereffects of the Cruciatus Curse for a few days," I looked her over as I spoke. She must not have made them terribly mad. I should probably introduce myself. "I'm Krystin, by the way. Just Krystin, I don't know the rest." "I'm Raven, Raven Malfroy." Before I even thought about it, I pushed my power through my hands like Alice had taught me, creating a shimmering barrier between myself and Raven. "Your father was the one who brought me here." She could be one of those insiders I've heard about. If she was, I'd probably be punished for what I just did, but I was too valuable to kill. "I'm not like my father, I swear!" I considered her for a minute. She seemed genuine, and the Death Eaters usually don't rough up one of their own this bad. "I believe you," I said. Calling my shield back I asked "So what've you done to deserve being stuck with the Dark Lord's lab rat?" "You know the about the Order?" Raven asked. "Yes. What about them?" I looked at her. "I may or may not have freed an Order member and helped him escape," she said. She had guts, I'll give her that. "And you're still alive?! People who help the Order are usually dinner for Voldy's snake." "Ha ha, I know. But my father promised to Old Moldy Voldy that it would never happen again. As if."

The dream was amazing. I was surrounded by open seas and clear skies. I soared through the air on wings and hooted in joy and adrenalin. But then I started falling, the water churning and grey clouds suddenly gathering in the sky. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was an a cold, hard floor. I sat up and almost immediately slid back down. My head, it felt like I had been hit by the Hogwarts express. A chick about my age rushed over to me. "Don't sit up. You aren't well," she said. "Thanks, I kinda noticed." She had tan skin and long strait shiny black hair. She was kind, you could see it in her innocent brow eyes. She lay a damp rag on my forehead. "You don't have to do that, you know," I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy. "You have severe injuries. You were," she ticked off a list on her fingers as she said this,"put under the Crucio curse several times, They broke your left arm, lingering injuries that are now infected, and various cuts and bruises are covering you, and several broken ribs!" "I've had worse," I shrugged. I got her crazy face again. "What's your name?" I asked, trying to get of the topic of me. "Krystal," she said. "What's yours?" "Raven. Raven Malfroy," I said and stuck out my hand. She looked at me with frightened eyes and jumped backwards. I realized my slip one second too late. "I'm not like my dad, trust me." Krystal edged back towards me slowly. "Your right you aren't," she said. "What?" I blinked shocked. "Its in your eyes," she said before going back to my wounds. "So you got something against the evil dark too?" "Careful, sometimes it's like the walls here have ears. But you know, they usually try to pair you with someone you'll hate. For me it's obvious they want to remind me of how I got here. But why would they think you wouldn't get along with me?""I don't know. Your pretty cool, so what gives?""Anyways, what's going on out there? It's been a long time since I've heard anything new.""The Dark Lord has a new favorite," Raven said in disgust", And there's a new Potions Master at Hogwarts. His name is Severus." She had a dreamy look on her face when she said the name Severus. "I know him. He's usually the one that comes to make sure I'm not dead after experiments. He seems more like a human being than the rest.""Yes. He may be a bit gruff but on the inside he's a big teddy bear," Raven said and we both started giggling. Its been so long since I had laughed that it felt nice. I stopped laughing after a minute though. We talked for a bit longer before I heard footsteps in the hallway, which could only mean one thing right about now. "Oh, the damn experiments, it's time for another one." I shuddered.

Krystal shuddered and I looked to the door. If it opens and they come for her, I will go wild badger on these sorry Death Eaters, even if I have no idea what she's talking about. "Don't." I looked at Krystal. "Don't what?" I asked. "Your injured enough as it is. You don't have to protect me," she replied. You gotta be kidding me. She just looked after my injuries, didn't kill me, and actually likes me and she thought I would let them go easy! "Ok," I said just to placate her. The door suddenly swung open and a masked one of Moldy's slaves reached towards her. I stood up and put her behind me.

"Raven you idiot, don't!" I said. This would happen anyway, and nobody else was dying for me. "Out of the way, girl!" The Death Eater said.

Instead of replying I stood where I was. Krystal yelled at me not to do this, but I just ignored her. As the masked menace tried to shove me out of the way, I snapped a fist forward and caught the man strait in the jaw, knocking his mask off. The face of a rat looked back at me. "Look here, Wormtail, there's two ways we can do this. You leave and we forget this ever happened or I send you to Saint Mugnos the hard way," I growled and his face grew fearful, but only fir a moment. Then the bastard pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. "Now, now, Raven there isn't a need for violence. You will do what I want immediately," he hissed. "Go to hell,"I spat at him. "Crucio!" I felt the pain hit me and I could barely breath. Yet I forced my self to remain silent. I finally was incapacitated could only watch as another person walked in and handed Kristien a vial.

A door opened and a masked Death Eater walked in. He handed me a vial of potion, waited to make sure I drank it, and left. It was cold as ice, which meant it was probably going to burn like fire later. Thankfully Raven didn't try anything, as she was shivering on the floor. "Well, we have about an hour until that kicks in. When it does, don't touch me. The last time that happened I almost bit my tongue in half." Raven nodded, and we sat in silence for a while. After about an hour of this, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Grimacing, I said ,"Here we go. You might want to back off." As usual, I remember nothing beyond that point. The next thing I knew, I was gasping for air and it was over. Raven looked at me like I might explode. "It's over. I'm sorry you had to see that." I told her.

"No. I'm sorry you had to go through that," I said. There weren't many things that scared me. Not death, not pain, not really anything. But what I saw had just terrified me. And this terror wasn't fear for my self, it was for Kristien. "So what exactly is this?" I asked. "You get used to it. I'm surprised the Dark Lord doesn't brag about his progress all the time. I thought you knew." I shook my head " I've been a lot of things to the Dark Lord. A traitor, a slave, a distraction, a sex toy, a spy, his personal left hand," I said," but I've never heard a thing about this." "This is the Dark Lord's muggleborn experiment. He wants to remove a muggleborn's magic and still have them alive to be a slave." "So he's trying to steal your magic and brainwashing you?"

"That's what he's trying to do, I think. As far as I can tell it's only made my magic stronger from resisting the potions. I should thank him for that." I said. I laughed a little. I'd never joked about this before. I heard footsteps again. "And that would be Severus." Raven's eyes lit up, and I grinned. She really did love him.

I was still twitching and in pain from my last turn with torture, but when I heard Sev was coming I immediately lit up. The door opened as the man in question gracefully stepped in. "Hello Krystal- Raven!? What are you doing here?" He said staring at me. "Sup, Sevy?" I waved. Behind me Krystal held in a snicker. "Raven, what happened to you? You look dreadful!" I grinned at him. "Apparently Death Eaters don't like being told their faces must be Halloween mask because there so ugly," Krystal said from behind me. I involuntarily winced as the after effects of the Crucio curse went through me. He immediately dropped to his knees in front of me and started pulling potions from the bag he brought with him. "No," I croaked. "Krystal first."

I rolled my eyes. "Raven, I've had a bit more experience with handling this kind of pain then you have. You go ahead."

"No way," I shook my head. "I can handle five little Crucio Curses just fine." I had seen exactly what happened to Krystien, and I would be damned if didn't make Sev treat her first.

I'd known Raven long enough to know she wasn't going to back down. I looked at Severus. "You may as well go ahead, she's going to insist," I told him shaking my head.

"I know. Buy I still think its so very pig headed!" He called at me. Krystien giggled again. After Sev gave her several potions and checked her magic he moved on to me. "Merlin save me," he breathed after a few minutes of checking my injuries. We both looked at him."What is it?" She asked but Sevy was busy grabbing potions left and right.

"Exactly how bad did you piss them off this time?!" I demanded. She's going to get herself killed!

"Exactly HOW angry did you make the Death Eaters?" He asked ,"On a scale of 1 to 10?" I really did not want to answer that. "Um, 11?"

"DAMN IT RAVEN!" Sev and I both yelled at the same time. "You're not any good to anyone if you get yourself killed! I didn't survive here for two years by being an idiot!" I screeched. "Do you have a death wish?! Try and stop pissing them off, or they WILL kill you, Malfoy or not." Maybe she'd listen for once!

"I didn't know I made them mad enough to do what ever they did!" I said. "They cast a 'intus comedentis! You must have made them really pissed," Sev muttered. Then he handed me a three different bottles of potion

Now, I've been down here for years, so there's generally not a single torture spell that surprises me anymore, but I've never heard of that. "What does it do?" I asked. "It slowly and painfully poisons the minor organs before catching fire in side of the body and eventually turning its victim to a pile of ashes," the potions master said, still frantically pulling out vials and handing them to Rave. Oh gods. I've seen some very bad stuff down here, but nothing like that. "What're you going to do?" I asked. My voice was just above a whisper. I thought they still thought they could recruit her again, but they'd apparently given up. With a vengeance.

"There is a potion that acts as a type of counter for the poison spells effects," he said before tossing me yet another bottle. "And also required are potions to heal the damage already done and one to keep the poison already in her system from going to the brain, among other things."

I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. I'd lost a lot of friends in the past couple years, but Raven was different. She had showed me what it meant to have hope again. "Can you get them?" I asked. "The Dark Lord has given very specific instructions not to kill Raven," Sev replied.

"Nice to know," I muttered. "Yes. I will even ask if I can personally give out the punishment," he growled. Damn, I wonder what got into Severus?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Who did Raven help escape? Why is he/she connected to why Raven and Kristien should hate each other? Why is Sevy so defensive? Should I put up more? :D And check out ReaderOfManyWords on Wattpad, because she's trying to get an AO3, but until then.


End file.
